realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Bluue
| type = Natural humanoid (goblinoid) | location = Temperate plains | language = Goblin }} Goblins are generally not impressive creatures. They are short, weak, foul-tempered, and cowardly. If not for their great numbers and incredible fecundity, the other humanoid races would have wiped them out long ago. But some goblins are born different than their brethren -- with blue-tinged skin, smooth foreheads, and a strange gleam of intelligence in their eyes. These goblins are known simply as "blues." Many are destroyed at birth, since goblins fear and loathe that which they do not understand. (Goblins fear and loathe a lot of things.) But some survive to adulthood, becoming paragons of their race and an unanticipated threat to other humanoid and goblinoid races. Few have studied the blues in depth, and a lot of disagreement exists about their origins and means of creation. Some say they are the chosen sons of Magubliyet, who have been set by the goblin deity to ensure that his followers hold dominion over the world. Others say these goblins are throwbacks to a long forgotten time when psionic goblins were the world's dominant race, before their strange and evil experiments sent their entire species spinning into the forms they exist in today. Still others say the blues represent the next step in the growth of goblin-kind. Realms Wherever there are significant goblin warrens, a small proportion (about 5%) of the population will be born blues, cunning and intelligent psionic goblins. These creatures, when allowed to survive, have an effect on the warrens far out of proportion to their numbers. They bring a startling degree of organization, tactics, and cohesion to these ordinarily squalid and disorganized communities. The greatest example of this can be found in the goblin warrens of Brikklext under the Earthspur Mountains. Nominally led by Overshadow Wronsa (NE male bugbear fighter 6/rogue 3), the true power of Brikklext is divided evenly between a pair of blue psions and a bugbear cleric. The blues -- Driklret (CE male blue psion 5 nomad) and Gryxt (LE female blue psion 6 telepath) -- are the brains behind the settlement. Their role is to provide Wronsa with 'news' from outside the warrens, but the information they feed to him is highly filtered through their own agenda and laced with their own ambitions. These cunning psions play a dangerous game, and it is beginning to arouse suspicion from the religious leader of the tribe -- Wronsa's consort, the bugbear priestess Pruet (CE female bugbear cleric Hruggek). The situation was not always this way. Originally, the blues served Wronsa truly and faithfully. They were subverted by Iawan Thelecanter, a professor at the Nautical School of Magic in Hlammach in Impiltur (LE male Damaran transmuter 3/master specialist 10), with promises that they will be paid for their treachery with powerful magic and psionic items to set themselves up as tyrants. Thelecanter has no intention of handing over the magic and psionic items he is promising to the two blues, as he has a much larger target in his sights. Some time ago, he learned (from a diviner colleague at the school) of a portal leading between the Gray Forest and the town of Longsaddle in the Dessarin Valley. Thelecanter realized immediately the strategic importance of such a portal, and he made it his goal to gain complete control over the gate. Further research revealed to him the presence of the twin blues within Brikklext, and he recognized in them the perfect tool to achieve his goal. Since their secret agreement, the blues have been feeding Wronsa information suggesting that the hobgoblins of the Gray Forest plan to move against Brikklext. Thelecanter hopes that this will incite a war between the two goblinoid tribes -- a war that will weaken both tribes so significantly that he can swoop in and destroy the remnants, thereby gaining control over the portal. Characters * +2 Int, +2 Dex, -2 Str: Blues make exceptional Psions, or Psychic Rogues/Lurks. This doubly true since they still have 30 ft. move despite being small. * Repletion: As the Elan ability, Blues don't need to eat. A little weird, but it gives them a use for Wild Talent even if they don't level in a psionic class. * Keen senses: Racial bonus on Spot, can't go wrong with this. * Stealthy: Racial bonus on Stealth and Ride (?) checks (smaller than the ones they get in the XPH). In addition, Stealth is always a class skill for Bluues. * Weapon Familiarity: "Goblin" weapons are always martial for them. * Wild/Psionic Talent means they get an extra PP over their XPH cousins. *Pariah: Blues take a minor penalty on interacting with non-goblins, and a bonus on interacting with goblins. Category:Goblins Category:Goblinoids Category:Humanoids Category:Natural creatures